Eds in Cedar Point!
by DogDays124
Summary: The Eds have their annual school field trip to Cedar Point! But what inconveniences will come on the way there? read and find out. In this story, Eddy's Brother still lives with Eddy and is a lot nicer to him than in the movie. He is a chaperone T for now
1. Making it On Time

Eds in Cedar Point!

Chapter 1: Making it On Time!

It was Tuesday, July eighth. Today was a beautiful day; there wasn't a cloud in sight. And everything was so peaceful. This wonderful day was just about to get pretty wild for the kids in the Cul-de-Sac! It was their annual school field trip to Cedar Point, the Fun and Only!

Eddy was snoring aloud. He was enjoying a dream of being in a hot tub filled with money next to Nazz with her new, revealing, bikini. He slept with a smile. Then Eddy's Brother, walked by his room and saw that Eddy was still sleeping.

"You're still in bed? Bro, come on! Get up! You're gonna be late!" Eddy's Brother called, he walked away. Eddy's Brother volunteered to be a chaperone for the trip. Eddy, Ed and Edd were in his group. Eddy woke up and yawned. Eddy completely forgot about the field trip. He rolled off the bed and then walked over to his calendar. He pointed to today's date. In big letters, it said 'CEDAR POINT TRIP!'

He simply yawned. Then two seconds later, his eyes shot wide open. He looked at the clock and it said, 9:35. The buses were going to leave in ten minutes! He decided to skip a shower and just throw on his clothes. He almost forgot his wallet. He threw it in his backpack, which he was bringing with him, and ran to his brothers car.

"Step on it, man!" Eddy commanded, pointing in the direction of Peach Creek Jr. High. Eddy's Brother stomped on the gas pedal and he took off. He saw that Ed and Edd were running late as well. They were just now leaving their houses. Eddy's Brother stopped the car in front of them.

He asked, unlocking the doors, "You guys need a lift?" They jumped in. Double D put on his safety belt and reminded Ed to do so.

"Why thank you, Mr. Eddy's Brother!" Double D acknowledged.

"No problem!" Eddy's Brother responded.

"Now let's get there fast, but safely under the speed limit!" Double D exclaimed. Eddy's Brother nodded solemnly and hit the gas pedal again.

Ed smiled as he was so excited. He started singing the jingle. "Here we go again! The fun never ends! Now all we need is you! Cedar Point! The Fun and Only!"

Eddy's Brother chuckled, "Don't sing until we make it to bus. There's still the small chance that we miss it!"

"Why so negative?" Eddy demanded, clenching his fists. Eddy's Brother adjusted his mirror.

"I didn't say that it would for sure happen. At least not with me driving!" Eddy's Brother encouraged. They had three minutes left. But now they could see the school. they were so close!

"We're gonna make it! Cedar Point here we come!"

Principle Antonucci spoke on a blow horn, "The bus for Cedar Point will be leaving in two minutes!"

Nazz clung onto Kevin, "Do you think the Eds'll make it in time?" Kevin looked down at her and smirked.

"Heh. The later they are the better. I wouldn't want them ruining my day." Kevin said, boldly.

"The bus for Cedar Point will be leaving in one minute!" Principle Antonucci announced. How could they make it now?

"Guys, Plank says that it's very unlikely that the Eds make it in time for the field and that the baldy needs a breath mint… Hey!" Jonny shouted.

Principle Antonucci yawned, "We are now leaving!"

But at that very moment, four blurs ran past the principle and right in front of the kids. They turned around and smirked at them. "Did you guys really think we'd miss this?" Eddy asked. Kevin let out a loud 'humph!' and turned the other cheek with his arms crossed.

The principle then instructed them to take their seats inside the bus while yawning. Out of everyone, he had to wake up the earliest. He took his seat in the very front. As fast as he sat down, he fell asleep.

"This is gonna be great! We're gonna ride until we barf, guys!" He took out a few comics from his bag.

"You bet!" Eddy agreed. He took out a few of his 'magazines' from his backpack and a box of tissues. He flipped through the pages. When he came to one particular one, his nose started bleeding like crazy. He took a tissue and covered it up.

"Still having those nose bleeds, are you, you old pervert!" Kevin teased. Eddy ignored Kevin's comment and continued 'reading' the magazine.

The bus driver started the bus, but it wouldn't work. He tried again and again, but still no good results. He pulled on his collar and woke up the principle interrupting his dream.

"I didn't do it! Oh… what happened?" He asked wearily.

"Uh, we have a problem." The bus driver said simply. When he heard the problem, Eddy, with rolled up tissues in his nose looked up from his magazine with a concerned facial expression. He hoped that this problem would get fixed soon…


	2. Breaking of the Bus

Chapter 2: Breaking of the Bus

Eddy's Brother started coming down the aisle way to talk to the bus driver.

"Yo! What's the hold up?" Eddy's Brother asked impatiently. The bus driver scowled.

"Well, if you must know, the bus isn't starting up. We may have to call for another one. It could take a while." The bus driver explained calmly. Eddy's Brother's face turned beet red and shook the bus driver's shoulders violently.

"Are you kidding me... Kent! I didn't pay fifty dollars for this! I paid to go on rides and then barfed so much, my sides would hurt!" Kent is what it read on his name tag. He removed Eddy's Brother's hands and brushed his shirt off.

"Get your hands off of me! This shirt is probably worth more than you are! Now, I'm just as mad as you are! I wanted to ride the rides as well!" Kent asserted, annoyed, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must take time out of my busy self worship schedule and make the call for a new bus!" He went outside in front of the school and dialed the InstaBus number on his really cool phone.

"Hello InstaBus… I need a new charter bus, see… Yes… Uh huh… Okay… One hour, yes that's… Alright, that'll do fine…"

Eddy's Brother sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'll go get a coffee." He stepped outta the bus and went to the Java Hut right across the street.

Like his brother previously, Eddy was beet red from anger. He got so mad that he ribbed one of his magazines in half. He screamed out in rage. Kevin didn't like this much either.

"Great. Absolutely fantastic." Kevin said sarcastically. "I have to be stuck on this bus for a whole nother hour! Today is just not my day!" Nazz removed her headphones and tried to get Kevin to look on the bright side.

"Chill Kev. It's just an hour. Look on the Brightside…" Nazz comforted.

"What bright side?" Kevin stipulated.

"Umm… Oh, there's a built in TV so we can watch DVDs, there's free Wi-Fi so we can connect to the internet, air conditioning, and even a bathroom." Nazz replied. Kevin smiled.

"Yeah, I guess that is kinda nice. Thanks babe." Kevin acknowledged. Nazz giggled in return. She then put her headphones back on and laid back listening to some of her favorite songs. She closed her eyes. Kevin looked at her and smiled even bigger. She's so radical. Kevin took his phone out from his backpack and checked his Spacebook, Twatter and Stumbler pages.

"Hey, Wilfred the Pig said his relationship with Beatrice the Cow is complicated! Duh-rama!" Kevin laughed. Rolf was sitting in the seat behind him. He overheard Kevin and looked at his phone.

"How can this be? Rolf had made sure Wilfred and Beatrice were happy." Rolf said, confused.

"I don't know man. And look, Gertrude laid an egg! The little guy's name is Poachy Yolko."

Rolf wiped a tear from his eye, "How could the Son of a Shepherd have missed this moment? When he returns home, he shall perform for them the Happy Song."

"Happy… Song?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow. Rolf smacked him across the face.

"Yes, shovel-chinned one! Do you have kettle corn in your ears?" Rolf raved on. He took a deep breath. "The song lyrics are in Rolf's own home language. It goes like this. EEEEE YAAAWWW EEE YAAAWWW ATATATATATATA! YAAWWW YATAAH! WATAAH! DAH DAH DAH WHOO WHOO WOOT EEEE!" Rolf screeched. Kevin covered his ears the whole time. Rolf even woke up Nazz.

"Is that all?" Nazz asked, scratching her head. Rolf shook his head.

"No, now Rolf is on the bridge! JAAAH YOOO ATATATATATA YAA— What?" Rolf was interrupted by Kevin.

Kevin said nervously, "Wow, that is a great song, we have to hear it again sometime, bye!" Rolf crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Cheer up, Eddy. We'll get there in good time, I'm sure." Double D enlightened. Eddy looked up at him.

"I hope yer right. When we get back on the road there'll be—Whoa! I almost said how many hours until we make it and that would give the readers a clue as to where Peach Creek is! But I'll never tell." Eddy said with a wink. Ed and Double D got out of their seats.

"Me and Double D are going outside to get some fresh air. Can you come?" Ed requested. Eddy nodded and put his magazines and tissue back in his backpack and followed Double and Ed out.

"I'm glad I brought some pajamas and Mr. Yum Yum (as a bear), accent on the 'Yum'. I can get some shuteye." Jimmy told Sarah, snuggling Mr. Yum Yum. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Why do you bring that thing everywhere?"Sarah asked, confusedly.

Jimmy replied happily, "Mr. Yum Yum always keeps me safe."

Sarah muttered, "Riiiight. That's Mr. Yum Yum and not me your personal body guard."

"Exactly, I knew you'd understand." Jimmy affirmed. He laid back and fell into slumber.

"You are really irritating, you know that?" Sarah murmured.

"What to do… What to do… Hey, I found this shiny new bottle cap Plank!" Jonny exclaimed, holding it up in front of Plank's face. "What's that? There's a code on it? Way cool! It says 'Z355H49'. It's probably some secret message or something! Like in the movies, Plank!"

"Get over yourself Jonny. It's just a code to win a free bottle of soda pop. I got a code like that myself." Lee said. Jonny shook his head.

"No way! You don't know what you're talking about! Plank agrees with me!" Jonny declared. Some spy is probably looking for this as we speak!" Jonny whispered. Lee and Marie face palmed. May shook her head.

May remarked, "And you say I'm the dumb one!"

"Shut up, May." Marie ordered. May zipped her mouth shut, literally.

Eddy yawned and stretched, he was still a little tired. Ed pushed him on the ground and exclaimed, "Tag! You're it!" He ran and hid behind a tree. Eddy sighed. He took a rock from the ground. He walked right next to Ed and threw it at his head. "Who's there?"

"It's times like this when I say, 'Why don't I just die now?'" Eddy said.

"Because that would leave me with Double D. And that would be boring." Ed answered, simply.

Soon, Ed's mom came and brought him a 'snack'. For everyone else; it would be a whole meal. She brought him a bag of pretzels and Pringles, three packs of fruit snacks, a burrito, a burger and grape juice in a pouch. He ate it in front of Eddy which made his stomach growl. He had forgotten to eat breakfast this morning.

"Ed, can I have a pack of fruit snacks? I'm starved!" Eddy requested.

Ed shook his head, "Nope. A big boy's gotta eat!" He took a bite out of his burrito and then took a slurp from his juice pouch.

"But you know we only stop for food every two hours!"

"Yeah! More food for Ed then!"

"Ugh! Forget you!" Eddy yelled. Double D tried to get Eddy's attention by poking him. He pushed him aside, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Quit poking!"

"Look! I think the bus has arrived!" Double D called, pointing at the incoming charter bus. The kids apparently heard him and grabbed their items and ran outside. They entered the bus.

Eddy's Brother put another type of coffee in his coffee cup. He then put the cap on and took a straw. In the corner of his eye, he saw the kids lining up to get inside a new bus. "Oh shoot! Wait for me!" He ran out the door. The cashier wasn't too happy. He forgot to pay.

"Hey! You took you're coffee without paying! You gotta give me money!" He called. The cashier growled and threw his hat on the ground. He stomped on it.

Eddy's Brother ran across the street ignoring the traffic. He made it just in time. He took his seat while panting heavily.

The bus started moving. Everyone cheered aloud. "Woohoo! We're on the road baby!"

"I'm so close to riding my first roller coaster." Double D stated. Eddy looked at him.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, do you mean you've never been on a roller coaster before?"

"Yes."

"Ahahahaha!"

"I fail to find this humorous, Eddy! Anyways, for a first ride, I was planning on going on the Mantis."

"AHH!" Eddy and Ed screamed in shock.

"You can't be serious?" Ed demanded. Double D was so confused.

"Double D, this will be you're first roller coaster. Shouldn't you pick something, I don't know, less scary like the Merry-Go-Round?" Eddy suggested. Double D placed a hand on his chin.

"What's wrong with the Mantis?"

"It's this crazy fast standup roller coaster. It is 145 feet tall and it goes 60 miles per hour. Its steepest slope is 52 degrees." Eddy explained. Ed and Double D just stared at him. That was the most math Eddy has ever done.

Double D rubbed his hat, "You're right. I don't think I can do this!"

"On second thought, we should ride it! It may be scary, but it's a lotta fun!"

"I don't know, Eddy. It seems to be really intense." Double D thought. Eddy patted him on the back.

"Don't worry! We'll go with you."

"Thank you Eddy. You truly are a good friend." Double D thanked him.


	3. The Endless Drive

**Chapter 3: The Endless Drive**

"_Cedar Point is the second to none! For riding those rides and having some fun! Zooming up the magnum, splashing down the river falls. Cedar Point is the place for all! Whoo!_" Ed sang for the whole bus to hear. Nazz giggled. She thought it was so annoying though. Kevin thought it was worse than Rolf's happy song.

Eddy could barely sit still in his seat, "I can hardly wait! In no time at all, I'll be barfing for a whole twenty minutes flat."

"Calm yourself, Eddy. We still have a long while until we make it. I did map out the entire country." Double D said.

Eddy scratched his head, "You mapped out the entire country? I seriously recommend you get a life. ASAP." Double D rolled his eyes at Eddy.

He thought about the Mantis again. It seemed very dangerous. He imagined himself being in a standup roller coaster with no safety restraints or precautions. The person who worked there waved goodbye and started the ride. It was going faster than a speed demon. There were so many loops, turns, and steep falls. Then in one loop, Double D fell off the ride and fell to his death. He woke up from his day dream.

"Hello!" Eddy called, "Did you hear what I said?" He snapped his fingers. Double D blinked repeatedly and then stared at Eddy.

"Most apologetic I am. I was just in a delirium. What was it that you said?" He asked.

Eddy sighed, "Do you have your laptop with you? I'm bored." Double D shook his head.

"We've only been driving for about twenty minutes. And no. I didn't think I'd need it." He gestured Eddy to look out the window. "I just wanted to enjoy the beautiful world around us.

Eddy saw there was a traffic jam, "Yeah, if you consider heavy traffic beautiful." Ed laughed and high fived him for the joke.

"Whatever." Double D said, annoyed. There was a long awkward silence until Ed spoke out.

"Why can't I have more lines?" Ed demanded. Eddy shrugged his shoulders and took out a pencil. He drew more detail on Ed's face.

"Happy?"

"Very funny, Eddy." Ed grabbed the pencil from Eddy's hand and began erasing the extra lines on his face. "I was talking about more speaking parts." Ed then accidentally erased his own nose. So he drew a knew on, but with was really crooked.

"Why don't you dorks quit flapping your jaws and enjoy the movie, **Meet the Retards?" Kevin asked angrily. Eddy sat back and looked at the TV screen.

"Yeah, I guess that would give me something to do." Eddy drifted off.

"Ha ha! I love Mikhail's dialogue!" Ed commented.

"So, we going to pick up prostitutes or what?" Skull Kid asked, in the driver's seat.

"... I thought we were going to the grocery store. And aren't you already dating my cousin?" Mikhail said.

Skull laughed, "Oh yeah, what's her face- Lana? No, Lola? No, Lilli? Whatever her name is, what she don't know won't hurt her."

"You're a sick man, Skull." Mikhail insulted.

"Aren't I?" Skull agreed.

"So what? Are we picking up hoes or groceries?"

"Ha! Nice!" Kevin chuckled.

Rolf scratched his head, "Rolf is confused! He does not understand your modern films!"

"This is hilarious Rolfy-Boy. You gotta learn to appreciate fine arts like this! Ha! Canned Pasta! Delicious pasta except in a can. What will they think of next?" Eddy declared. Rolf crossed his arms.

"Shut up, fat head! You're the loudest one here!" Sarah shouted at Eddy.

"Not anymore…" Eddy murmured.

Sarah screamed, "Whatcha say!"

The three met with each other at the self-service aisle. Mikhail had all the necessities while Skull and Dash only had things they really didn't need.

"Uh, Mikhail. We're trying to save money here." Dash said. Skull nodded.

"Yeah, do we really need toilet paper?" Skull asked.

"And the Windex is a little much."

Soon the movie ended and Eddy was bored again. He yawned.

"Don't fall asleep Eddy! You have to stay up with me!" Ed claimed. Eddy then got up and went to the bathroom at the back of the bus.

"… So are you black or what?" Lee asked Jonny. He gave her a dirty look and then went back to chatting with Plank.

"Ed, can you give me a few words to describe the Raptor. I'm deciding what rides we should go on and I'm putting them on the schedule for today. And where should we eat?"

Ed thought for about a minute. "It's so very large. And fast too! And floorless so your feet just dangle the whole ride." Double D quaffed. "And I don't really care where we eat as long as I get food."

Double D took notes on that. He then asked about the Snake River Falls. "That's a good one as well. It's just your basic water ride. There's this part where you go through a tunnel. It's pretty slow moving, but when you get out there's like a straight drop down waiting for you. And it is really straight. When I first went on it, I thought I was going to fall off it. And when you reach the bottom you make a huge splash! It's so big, that it splashes the people standing on the bridge above. And if you're standing on said bridge and you get splashed, it's just this awesome feeling, you know. Like how the water weighs against you. I must've ridden that thing five times in a row last time I went to Cedar Point." Ed explained.

Double D nodded and took more notes, "Oh my…" He thought as he looked them over. Then Eddy came back.

"Well now, we should probably rehearse the scam. Eddy planned getting items out of his backpack.

"Scam?" Edd questioned.

"Yeah, didn't you get my email last night?"

Double D shook his head, "No. Father makes me go to bed early on occasions such as this when I have to wake up early."

Eddy gave a thumbs down, "Boo! Anyways it doesn't matter. I have an extra script right here. You're the satisfied customer." He threw him a T shirt. Double D scrutinized it.

"This T shirt looks very professional."

"Yeah, Ed designed it." Eddy added.

"Really Ed? You designed this?" Double D asked enthusiastically. Ed nodded and blushed.

"Aw, shucks."

Eddy started reading, "Hello! Today you can get your Cedar Point t shirt for one small payment of fifty cents! There are a million different other shirts you can get too. No two shirts are quite the same. You can get the millennium Force in yellow, this one has the Magnum in green, this one has the Iron Dragon in blue and etc. Here's one satisfied customer." He gestured to Double D. Double D put on some big nerdy reading glasses and began.

"Ahem. Before I received a Cedar Point shirt, I didn't have a Cedar Point shirt. But now, thanks to Eddy's Cedar Point shirts, I can now say that I have one." He read.

"So what are you waiting for? Buy Eddy's Cedar Point shirts today!" Eddy announced.

Double D shook his head, "The shirt has a decent design, but I don't think people will be willing to buy one."

Just as Double D finished his sentence, Jonny ran up the aisle to the Eds. He took a shirt and looked at it.

"Ed did you draw this?" Jonny eagerly asked. Ed nodded.

"Yep!"

Jonny looked at all the others and he adored each other, "Shut up! These are amazing! Shoot! Jimmy, get over here!"

Jimmy strode serenely down the aisle. Jonny tossed him a shirt. He took a look at it.

"Holy guacamole! This is fabulous! Jonny, where did you get it?" Jimmy necessitated. He checked the tag to see if it was in his size and fortunately, it was.

Jonny pointed to the Eds, "They're selling a bunch of 'em! Hey Eddy, can me and Plank buy one?"

Eddy smirked and held out a jar in front of him, "Fifty cents, Melonhead. And fifty cents for Plank too." Jonny took two quarters out of his pocket and gave them to the eager, short, Ed.

"Alright, buddy. Give Eddy your money..." Jonny said. Plank said and did nothing. Eddy raised an eyebrow in confusion. Plank apparently had no money for him.

"What? Who comes to Cedar Point with no money on them? I'll forgive you this time, but no more!" Jonny took out two more quarters and put them in the jar.

"A medium for me and an extra-extra small for Plank."

Eddy gave them the shirts in their sizes. Jimmy asked for another one in a small. He gave Eddy the money and received another shirt.

"Wow, thank you Eddy!" Jonny and Jimmy acknowledged at the same time.

"No problem Melonhead and Curly Q!"

So Jimmy and Jonny just walked down the aisle back to their seats. Double D was amazed. He did not see this coming. "I stand corrected. Perhaps this scam will go swimmingly after all."

"I told you! What do you think, Ed?" Eddy asked. Though Eddy thought the scam wouldn't be successful until they made hundreds of dollars at Cedar Point by selling these. Ed was just staring blankly at them and he was drooling. Eddy snapped his fingers in his face. "Hey Lumpy!" Ed fell out of his trance.

"I saw a chipmunk run across the street! It was going like this, 'Cheep! Cheep! Cheep!' I'm gonna name it Alvin! Ed declared. Now it was Double D and Eddy's turn to stare at him blankly.

"Uhh… Right." They just sat back in silence. Eddy was bored again immediately. Though they managed to kill another fifteen minutes. He picked up a pen on the floor and examined it. He threw it up in the air and caught it. And then did it again. He then hit the pen against his armrest. He did that again repeatedly. Eddy conveniently found another pen on the floor and hit his armrest with those two pens like a drum. He was soon playing these crazy beats. That actually solved his boredom problem for about a minute. Edd snatched the pens out of his hands and shushed him.

"Eddy! There are other people here!" Double D scolded. Eddy nodded sympathetically.

"You're right… Any requests?" Eddy joked. Edd face palmed. Out of nowhere, they randomly heard a laugh track after Eddy had said his joke. That confused everyone. It stopped. "That was odd.

"Anyways, I'd expect that from Ed, not you."

"That is right Double D. It is really something I wanted to do." Ed said sadly.

Eddy sighed again.

"You sure do sigh a lot." Ed commented. Eddy just ignored that remark. He laid back in defeat. There was completely nothing to do. What they put in now to watch was Our Tiny Unicorn: Love is Supernatural.

"We are never going to get there fast enough!" Eddy exclaimed. Ed shook his head.

"What? If you wanted to get their fast, you should've just made a scene transition!" Ed answered. Eddy and Double D were confounded. "Like so." Ed reached to the right hand corner of the screen and turned a page. They were at Cedar Point and they had just now given their tickets to the ticket master.

"Ed, you have to show me how to do that." Eddy said.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy doing a bunch of other crap, but no more. Here you go. You this actually based on my own experiences at Cedar Point. So I hope to go again so I can go on all the crazy fast rides that I never dared to ride.

**Meet the Retards is a flash series I'm making on DeviantArt Dot Com. You should check that out.


	4. The First Rides

**Chapter 4: The First Rides**

"Okay, I've got a map right here. Where should we go first?" Eddy's Bro asked.

"For Double D's sake, I think we should first go on the _Midway Carousel_." Eddy suggested. They liked his idea. It was good to start with easy rides. So that's where they went.

They marched over to it but they realized when they made it there, they were the oldest ones there. Eddy's Brother scratched the back of his head and backed away. He was not going to be seen on the Midway Carousel with five-year olds, that would be too degrading. After the Eds had gotten on, he took a cigarette, lit it and then began to smoke it. So the Eds sat by each other on three identical ponies. They were surrounded by five year olds that were scared out of their minds. Now the Eds weren't scared, but that didn't mean they could pretend they were. So to freak the kids out even more, they acted like they going to die on this ride. Very unlikely though, or so they thought.

The man working the carousel turned it on. It went fairly slow. While Ed and Eddy were bored, Double D was actually enjoying himself. The slow moving ponies were quite serene and relaxing. Ed and Eddy were about ready to fall asleep.

"Yawn!" Eddy exclaimed. He crossed his arms and pouted. "Can't this thing go any faster?" The man saw that as a challenge and nodded. He pulled the lever from 'sluggish snail', to 'turtle', to 'fairly slow', to 'fast', to 'super fast', and to 'are you crazy?' So then instantaneously, the carousel spun around at super speed. This time, the Eds all held on tight to their ponies as each of the little kids were being flung from their seats.

"This changes EVERYTHING!" Eddy exclaimed. He was about to lose his grip on the pony, but luckily, Ed held onto him. After five more minutes of this torture, it was finally over. Double D let out a sigh of relief. The Midway Carousel was obviously not what it seemed.

Eddy's Bro asked, "Where to now, Pipsqueak?" Eddy glared at him and then looked back at the map.

"Another simple one for Double D. _The Disaster Transport_." They all nodded. The Disaster Transport was so close. Eddy's Bro led the way with his _Haters Gonna Hate Walk_ and passed the _Demon Drop_, the _Sky Ride_, _Kiddy Kingdom_ and the _Space Spiral_. They went inside the dark room where head bangin' Heavy Metal music played. This time, Bro was going to get on with them. There were only a few other people going there as well, so there wasn't much of a line. It was just them running through it because they could.

They went in and found their seats in the cart. It turns out; the Kankers were going on it too. The Eds and the Kankers in the same dark together at the same time is never a good thing. "Let's get 'em girls." Lee said with a devious smirk. All three Eds gulped. By the look in Lee's eyes, or her eyes cover by her hair rather, Eddy could they tell were going to enjoy more than just the ride.

Ed screamed, "K-K-Kankers!"

The ride began and Eddy sat by Lee, Edd by Marie, and Ed by May. Eddy's Bro fortunately got to sit by a hot girl around his age with a real rack. The Eds rode into a tunnel that would lead them to the wildest ride of their lives.

So the Eds left the Disaster Transport with kisses, bruises and no pride while Eddy's Bro left with a phone number from the girl he sat by. They wiped off the kisses from their faces and then each had a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over. It wasn't even the ride I was scared about." Double D said. "What are we going to ride now? Hopefully not the _Mantis_."

"Heh, we'll save that for later," Eddy smirked a devilish smirk of a smirk if ever a smirk there was, "I know a better one. How about… The Millennium Force?" Ed and Bro laughed.

"Bro, we're trying to show your girlfriend here a good time, not kill him!" Bro exclaimed. Ed nodded. Double D scratched the back of his hat perplexedly.

"It'll be fun!" Eddy urged, elbowed Double D to the side.

"What's wrong with the Millennium Force?" Double D asked.

Eddy had that same smirk, but this time with a glint in his eyes that Edd didn't like, "Just this crazy fast, huge ride." Eddy chuckled, "Let me put this in a way you can understand: It goes 93 miles per hour, the first drop is 80 degrees, the height of the first hill is 310 feet, and it's two minutes and twenty seconds of torture for you. It makes the Mantis seem slow." Double D shook his head.

"Alright, we'll save that for last," Bro said, "Let's go on the _Skyhawk_ for now." He led the way.

"Why can't we go on a scarier ride?" Ed complained, hanging his head down. Bro laughed enthusiastically. The Eds stared.

"We're only going on the kiddy rides because Double D's just a big baby!"

Double D glared at him with narrowed eyes. Bro could be a real jerk sometimes.

Eddy tapped his foot impatiently. He pushed his brother along from behind.

"Come on, stupid! We only have eight hours left!"

"What did you-" Bro was shoved out of the way by Ed.

Ed proposed, "Let us run there!" Bro growled at him.

"I'll give you something to run away from if I have to!" Bro threatened during which he rolled up his sleeves. Eddy and Bro ran after Ed, but Double D just followed behind them slowly.

Elsewhere, Jimmy and Sarah were busy playing the carnival games. Jimmy was jumping up and down like the little kid he was because Sarah was about to win him a prize. He was eyeing that stuffed panda bear. Despite Sarah's annoyance with him, he kept cheering and encouraging her. She was only trying to knock down a stack of cups with a ball. It wasn't that hard.

"Come on Sarah! You can do it!" Jimmy encouraged. Sarah glanced back at him. She rolled her eyes and then went back to the game. She grabbed for her last ball without looking away from the stack of cups. She Sarah had to stay focused. But that was hard to do with Jimmy's ceaseless cheering. Doesn't he ever tire himself out? Sarah blocked out her surroundings and threw the ball. It hit the plastic cups directly and they all fell over. The woman worker gave Sarah the panda that Jimmy wanted.

She gave it to him and then he hugged her tightly. She had a disgusted facial expression. After about seven more seconds, Jimmy was still hugging her.

"Can someone please pry this kid off me?" Sarah demanded. After she had said that said that, Jimmy released her and smiled brightly. He knew she was just kidding, or so he thought. She brushed herself off and then looked back at him confounded. "What Jimmy?"

"I can't thank you enough for winning me this panda… I haven't even come up with a name yet." Jimmy said.

Sarah chuckled to herself with the wind blowing in her hair, "You're so lucky you're cute."

"Bro we're up!" Eddy called. Double D saw a person who just got off the ride that was crying. It was a grown man too.

They took their seats and fastened their seat belts. The teenage boy working there checked each of them to make sure they were secured. Everyone was fine so he left to start it up.

Double D braced himself. He sat next to a guy about 17 years old with bad acne and piercings. On the other side, Ed sat by him and Ed and his Brother sat next to Ed.

At first when the ride started, it just swayed back and forth slowly. Double D realized it wasn't so bad so he relaxed a bit. But that's exactly what he said last time and it turned out to be just that bad. It started going higher and higher and then it increased in speed. Double D turned over to Ed whom was very ecstatic. And the teenager next to him was laughing at the person next to him, his friend's, fear. Double D didn't blame them. It then began going faster and higher. It was so fast that the teenager began to shout and drop a few S-Bombs. Eddy's Brother did the same.

Double D was just stunned the whole time. Even if he wanted to move, he couldn't because his brain temporarily shut off and would not cooperate with him.

"Whoa! Woohoo!" Eddy cheered, raising his hands.

From all the way up there, he could see Kevin, Nazz and Rolf waiting in line.

Before they knew it, the Skyhawk slowed down and eventually came to a stop. They could get off now. Double D hadn't noticed until then that his eyes had been watering. He was crying. He wiped his eyes with his arm and then caught up with everyone else. When he did he panted heavily.

"How in foul swoop I managed to forget my inhaler, oh I'll never know." Edd said to himself between gasps for air. There was a long awkward silence until Bro cleared his throat.

"Where to now, pipsqueak? You decide." He allowed. Eddy smiled and then checked the map. Double D sighed. He didn't want to go on anymore rides. He had already faced most of his fears today. To him, this wasn't really the most fun experience ever. Everybody else was having a real good time. Recently, it seemed that really everyone was having for fun than he was.

"To the Raptor!" Eddy declared.

"To the Raptor!" Ed repeated.

"To the Raptor?" Edd questioned. He knew this would definitely not turn out for the best.


End file.
